New Feelings
by Daydreamer519
Summary: Nessie and Jake have always been best friends but what will happen when Nessie starts to feel more for him than just friendship.


**New Feelings**

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

I opened my closet door looking for something to wear today. This may have been an easy task except for the fact that my closet was the size of my bedroom and it was full of clothes Aunt Alice had stuffed in it. As I picked through my clothes I started to think about what I had planned for the day. I was going to go over to La Push after breakfast and hang out with my best friend Jacob. Sorting through my clothes I realized I was strangely anxious. Like I had to find the perfect outfit to wear or I wouldn't be satisfied. I don't think I have ever spent that much time in that closet for any long period of time. But after a half hour of trying on around 20 outfits I finally picked out just a pair of dark blue jeans and a green form fitting turtleneck sweater.

I slowly walked down the stairs or slowly compared to everyone else in this house and made my way into the kitchen. Nothing in there smelled too appetizing but I didn't have time to go out hunting since I spent so much time in that damn closet. I settled for a strawberry flavored granola bar so I could eat it on the way. I headed outside saying goodbye to my parents as I went and got into my dad's silver Volvo.

I swerved through the curves of the road going I bit too fast so the green forest on either side of me looked like a giant green wall. As I chewed my last bite of the granola bar I felt suddenly anxious again, but I had no idea why. I was just going to see Jacob like I did almost every other day. I pulled up to the familiar red house and parked in my usual spot. And also as usual for this town it started to rain, so Jacob ran outside to greet me holding an umbrella over my head.

"Hey Nessie!" Jake said a big smile spreading across his face.

My heart started to thump more loudly than normal as I looked up into his eyes. What was wrong with me? This was just Jake, my best friend, who I have known for my whole life, which is just six years but I look to be around 17, and he always got a huge smile when he saw me so it was no different than any other day so why was _I _reacting so differently.

"Hey Jake!" I finally replied realizing to my embarrassment that I was staring at him and not answering.

We walked together up the steps to his house then he opened the door for me and I walked into his living room.

"Where's Billy?" I asked looking around the small house.

"Oh he and Sue went over to your grandpa's for dinner. Though I think Sue is the one who is going to actually cook."

I laughed thinking about my grandpa's cooking. I sadly tried it once and it was much worse than regular human food. And from that day forward I promised myself to never eat his food again.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked him without looking directly at him trying to avoid that strange feeling I got while looking at him.

"Whatever you want to do. Your wish is my command." he said smiling again.

"How about we just sit and watch some tv for a while." I suggested. Not feeling up to doing anything that meant my focus would be on him.

"Ok" he said flopping down on the small sofa grabbing my hand and pulling me down with him.

I don't think I watched one second of what was on; I just sat there putting as much space between us as possible and nervously playing with one of my bronze curls.

_Why do I feel this way? I never felt this way around Jake before. What had changed? _

I looked over at him and even under his black t-shirt you could see the well defined muscles hidden beneath it. My gaze then traveled up to his face and my first thought was that he really was very good looking. His perfect russet skin and his short black hair and his warm and friendly eyes that I felt myself drowning in just by looking at them from the side, since he was still watching the show; oblivious to my staring which was a good thing because right now my face probably looked frozen in shock at where my thoughts had gone. And right then and there I realized why I felt this way.

I like Jake. No. I way more than liked him. I think I might love him.

I glanced back over at my best friend. What was I going to do? I couldn't be around him if I was going to feel like this and we were just going to be friends. Which I knew that that was all we ever were going to be. He was my best friend but nothing more he…

"What?" Jake asked interrupting my thoughts finally realizing that I was staring at him.

"Oh…uh…nothing" I managed to get out.

"No not nothing. What's wrong?" he asked turning his whole body to look at me.

That didn't help very much because now I was looking straight into his eyes and I felt myself getting lost in them.

"Ness what's wrong?" he asked again getting worried because I wasn't answering.

I had no idea what to say. And it didn't help that I couldn't even think coherently.

"Renesmee what's wrong?" he was starting to get really worried now. He leaned closer to me so that we were eye level and he put his hands on my shoulders shaking me gently trying to get me to speak.

"I can't…" I whispered then I turned and ran for the door and down the stairs to the car. But I didn't manage to get the door unlocked before Jake caught up to me and grabbed my wrist and gently turned me around to face him.

He was so close now. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he stared into my eyes.

"Renesmee what's wrong? What can't you do?" he asked looking down at me. Rain drops sliding down his face from his now wet hair.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the space between us and crushed my lips to his. At first he was surprised but then he started to kiss me back. I couldn't believe this my head was spinning. He was kissing me back! I curved my body to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He had his hands at my neck too but he slowly slid them down over my shoulders, down my arms and to my waist. By that time we were both gasping for air and we broke apart a little. He kissed me a few more times then backed away enough to look at me.

"Nessie" he breathed.

Then he surprised me by picking me up in a huge hug and spinning me around in circles an enormous smile on his face. Then he set me back down on the ground and took my hand.

"Nessie you have no idea how happy I am right now. I have been waiting for that for a while now."

"You were?!" I asked shocked and excited at the same time.

"Yes! Of course I was. Ness, I have to tell you something though."

"What?"

"Well you know about how wolves imprint?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I…imprinted on you."

"YOU DID?!?!?!" I asked feeling so happy I might explode.

"Yes I did and Nessie, honey, I love you."

A huge smile broke across my face.

"Jake I love you too!"

Now Jake was the one who looked like he was going to explode with happiness.

He bent down and kissed me again, his soft lips crushing down on mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**Written by: B**


End file.
